Moonsea Adventures
Moonsea Adventures was a NWN2 adventure/roleplay persistent world based on the region of Forgotten Realms known as the Moonsea. The development team used both AD&D and D&D 3.5 sources for reference alongside their own creativity to create an immersive and exciting experience in this harsh, unforgiving, conflicted, and intrigue-filled region. The server could be found in the Roleplay section of Gamespy under the server name Moonsea Adventures. Required files were available at the downloads page. Setting Players are based in the city of Oserion's Haven, a port city on the Moonsea Coast. From there, they can travel along the coastline or deeper inland on their adventures. The city provides shops, inns, and tailoring facilities, as well as a number of scripted quests. There are also opportunities to gain influence with various factions such as the Church of Bane and the City Watch Gameplay Moonsea Adventures holds close to standard DnD rules. Monsters can score Critical Hits just like Player Characters. Death from massive damage is possible. Ranged attacks in melee, drinking potions, and activating healing kits will incur proper Attacks of Opportunity. Casting spells will disable Expertise. A mage's spells can potentially harm, but not kill, its own party members. Death If a character is reduced to -1 to -9 Hit Points, they are in the state of dying, during which they get a dice roll every round to stabilize their condition (a d20 roll modified by their current constitution bonus), and unless healed by magic or given successful medical treatment, will lose 1 HP per round. At -10 HP, they are dead. Stabilized characters are no longer in a state of dying, and slowly regain their HP. When a stabilized character's HPs return to positive numbers they can once again act in a normal fashion. Dead characters leave corpses that can be carried or resurrected. While dead, the player is sent to the Fugue Plane in which they can either wait to be resurrected by another player, or respawn in the city temple. Resting Resting is restricted to once per 30 minutes of real time. The server is designed so that a party will not need to rest after every encounter. PvP There is open roleplayed Player Character versus Player Character (CvC or PvP) conflict. However, characters cannot be slain by PvP, only left for dead or incapacitated. When a character reaches negative HP, they are knocked down and paralyzed for several moments. It is up to the victim to determine how to roleplay defeat - i.e. death, dismemberment, etc. Also, once a duel or battle has been fought, it's over; the feud is done for that week. A cycle of healing, buffing, and attacking is forbidden. There is also a specific arena designed for duelling and sparring in the main settlement. Roleplay Players are expected to roleplay, however, the roleplaying environment is light-hearted and the community focussed on adventuring roleplay rather than static roleplay. Beginner roleplayers, and people with little or no knowledge of the Forgotten Realms, are also welcome. Further Information *Moonsea Adventures website: http://moonsea-adventures.com/ *Moonsea Adventures community: http://moonsea-adventures.com/forums/ Category:Former gameworlds